


Drunken Dream of the Past part 2: Electric Boogaloo

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lady Zheng is lanling’s wife in actual history, Lanling adoptes yue, M/M, but since this is fate lanling and lady Zheng told their parents basically ‘fuck you’, but still got married but they don’t sleep with each other, lanling just loves bunnies, yan just loves giving lanling kisses, yan would just drown himself in alcohol if he wanted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: Shiro has another dream of yan’s past with lanling and yue and it’s the day when lanling and yan adopt baby yue.
Kudos: 7





	Drunken Dream of the Past part 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> This is based on Mokyo’s kairos fanfic/universe so please go give her a bunch of love.
> 
> Diànxià means your highness/his highness in Chinese.

Shiro blinked his eyes as his vision adjusts to the surrounding room that he was in. 

The room had a window with red curtains lining the top on the right side of the room as shiro could feel a breeze seeping through. A bed with red bedsheets and two pillows that looked like someone changed them in the morning was on the left side of the room in the corner with what looked like a brown gourd made of clay with red cloth wrapped around the top with some string to keep whatever was in the brown gourd from spilling out and on the front of the gourd was a character that shiro couldn’t understand but came to the conclusion that it was the Chinese character for alcohol or liquor from what he saw Yan bring home after Yan and the Prince of Lanling Gao Changgong came back home from having a date in Tokyo on the floor at the edge of the bed with some gourds spread out in different corners of the room.

“Not again.” Said Shiro as he shook his head as his eyes finally adjusted to the room that he was in. 

“Yan needs to stop making me dream of his past. I need my sleep instead of having to wake up in the morning in a cold sweat because of the last dream.” He shook his head as he remembered the last dream that he had of yan’s past that he would rather not remember that involved yan and lanling in what looked like the same bedroom that he was in and that shiro was glad that the door what closed though he couldn’t say the same for his ears.

Shiro watched as Yan, in what looked like a long red robe that he was wearing, had a somewhat bored expression on his face as he played what looked like Chinese checkers with a woman that had long black hair and gray eyes and was wearing what looked to be similar robes to yan but was a light pink in color on the floor.

“Checkmate. I win.” Said the woman as she took yan’s last marble leaving yan with no more marbles to play with.

“I only let you win this time lady Zheng because I was bored.” Said Yan as he moved a strand of his hair out of his face.

“I know, but it still feels good to beat you.” Said Lady Zheng from what shiro heard yan call her.

“When is Diànxià coming back? He was supposed to be back like 10 minutes ago.” Said Yan as shiro watched him grab the gourd that was next to him, take the red cloth off and started drinking the alcohol without using a cup.

“Maybe Diànxià was distracted by some commotion in the market and tried to break it up. Or he could have seen a rabbit and wanted to pet it.” Said Lady Zheng as she gave yan a look as she watched him put the red cloth back on the gourd.

“He probably saw a rabbit and proceed to pet it. If Channgong comes back home with another rabbit again like last time and not a pheasant, I’m going to tell the servants to get a wild rabbit and cook rabbit for dinner.” Said Yan as shiro watched as Yan crossed his arms.

Shiro watched as the door to the room slide open and Yan and Lady Zheng looked up as they saw Changgong, with his long silvery hair down and wearing a long light purple robe, look somewhat out of breath holding what looked like a toddler with black hair and blue eyes wearing a gray dirty robe in his arms and the toddler was holding what looked like a white bunny in his arms.

“At least it isn’t another rabbit this time, yan langzi.” Said Lady Zheng as shiro watched her and yan stand up and walk over to Changgong and the toddler.

“Changgong, did you kidnap a toddler this time?!” Yelled Yan as he put his hands on changgong’s shoulders and started shaking him.

“I didn’t kidnap him Yan Qing! I just found him stealing food in the market to feed his little bunny and when one of the people from the market told me that he was abandoned, I followed him til he caught me and he told me that his parents died while they went to another province to get some medicine for him and when he took me to his father and mother’s side of the family, they said that they didn’t want to waste time in having to have another mouth to feed and after I gave them a few choice words of my own, I decided to adopt him and I ran back over to tell you.” Said Changgong as Shiro watched Yan let go of Changgong’s shoulders.

Shiro watched as lady Zheng put one of her arms over her lips and let out a small laugh.

“Gao changgong, you are really kind you know that right? How about I take the child to get washed up and put a fresh set of clothes on him while you and Yan Langzi talk because clearly you have to talk about this.” Said lady Zheng as she put her arms out to Changgong to indicate to him that he should give her the toddler.

As Changgong is about to give the toddler to lady Zheng, Shiro watched as the toddler began to let out little sobs indicating that the toddler doesn’t want to go with Lady Zheng and wants to stay with Changgong.

Shiro watched as Changgong told the toddler in a soft voice that he’ll be fine with Lady Zheng and that the toddler’s little bunny would be fine with him and Yan. After the toddler reluctantly allowed Lady Zheng to hold him and to take him to get washed up and gave Changgong his little bunny, Lady Zheng and the toddler leave the room and close the door.

“That toddler’s other relatives are ass holes for just saying that they don’t want to have to deal with another mouth to feed. I hope that you cursed them out.” Said Yan as he went back to where he and Lady Zheng were playing Chinese checkers and sat down on the floor with his hand on his cheek.

“I did.” Said Changgong as he went over to where Yan was and sat infront of him as he puts the little bunny on the floor so that it can hop around the room.

“So, what’s the toddler’s name?” Said Yan as he looked at Changgong with a little grin on his face.

Shiro watched as Changgong jump into Yan’s arms with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Yan’s neck as Yan wraps his arms around Changgong’s waist to keep Changgong steady.

“Really!! We can!” Said Changgong with a big smile on his face.

“Yeah, but tell me the toddler’s name already.” Said Yan as he kissed Changgong’s forehead.

“He said that his name is yue.” Said Changgong as Yan pulled back.

“This must be when they adopted yue.” Said Shiro as he finally realized who the toddler was.

“Then yue it is.” Said Yan as he kissed Changgong on the lips.

When Changgong pulled back from the kiss, he licked his bottom lip for a moment before looked back at Yan.

“You drank alcohol again didn’t you?” Said Changgong as Yan started leaving kisses on his face.

“I was bored waiting for you. What did you think I was going to do? Not have some of my alcohol? Now shut up and let me kiss you.” Said Yan before he went back to kissing Changgong.


End file.
